Nerd
by Melodysouth65
Summary: All siblings fight, it's just the way it is. For Huey Dewey and Louie they always work it out. But Sometimes it doesn't hurt to ask Uncle Donald for help. (Just a random on-shot)


**authers note: Hello again I'm back with another story I know I posted like yesterday but no matter, I'm back uncharted territory bold new discoveries! Anyway on to the story...**

* * *

The boys have been fighting all week about who knows what. Donald usually doesn't intervene when they fight because they have to learn to work it out themselves. But when things get serious Donald has to play the parent card. He just had a hard day working three jobs. The boys were arguing with each other nonstop.

Donald prepared dinner and set the table, He was so tired and so annoyed with the boys arguing He just wanted to eat and go to bed. "Boys!"Donald called "Dinner!"But sometimes that didn't work out so well.

"You're an idiot!"Huey shouted

"Yeah?, well I'd rather be a idiot than a jerk like you!"Dewey argued back.

"And what makes me a jerk?"Huey asked "What did I do that was so wrong?"

"Oh shut up!"Louie yelled at both of them.

"Boys!"Donald yelled "Sit down!"He ordered.

They stoped arguing and sat at the table as they were told. "Thank you"Donald said "You three have been arguing nonstop for days and I've had it up to here with it, Stop the name calling and arguing or else!, Have I made myself clear?"Donald Asked.

"Yes Uncle Donald"They all said simultaneously then glared at each other.

Donald sighed and got up from the table to start cleaning up while the boys ate dinner.

"Will you please move over?"Huey asked pushing Louie away.

"You move over!"Louie argued.

"That's it!"Donald shouted "Go to your room, all three of you!"

"But uncle Donald-"Dewey started

"Now!"Donald shouted "And don't come out until You talk it out, apologize and start respecting each other!"

They all grumbled at each other and walked to their room.

"And For Goodness Sakes Stop Arguing!"He yelled.

After about an hour everything was silent in the boys room. Donald had calmed down a little, He didn't mean to yell at them, He never does but sometimes He looses it and ends up doing more harm than good. He knocked on their door softly and walked in "Boys?"Donald asked "Did you work it out?"

They looked at each other then looked away. "I have nothing to say to them"Dewey said with His arms crossed.

"Then I guess you'll be in here for a very long time"Donald said.

"Come on Uncle Donald"Louie begged "This won't solve anything, this will only make us hate each other even more!"

"For once we agree"Huey said.

"Look boys, family doesn't always get along but by the end of the day you're still family"Donald said.

"Its not like we wanted to be family"Louie mumbled

"I don't understand"Donald said "You three usually are on the same side and work out your differences what happened?"He asked

"I found out my brother is a jerk"Huey said

"Huey..name calling isn't the answer"Donald said "Ok Huey tell me what happened"Donald said

"wait, why Him?"Dewey asked

"Because I said so"Donald said

"born three seconds apart and He thinks he's the king of the world"Dewey mumbles

"You two zip it!"Donald ordered

"I didn't say anything!"Louie argued.

"One more interruption and you're grounded got me?"Donald asked.

"Yes uncle Donald"Louie said

"Ok Huey go ahead"Donald said.

"Kids at school called me a Nerd"Huey said sadly "And They didn't say I wasn't one"

"Dewey..."Donald let Him explain his side of the story.

"Well they weren't wrong, You are kinda nerdy but that's one of the things we like about you"Dewey said.

"If you think we were going to let them call you that your crazy"Louie said "Nobody makes fun of you except us".

"Then why didn't you say anything?"Huey asked

"We tried"Louie said "I went to find a teacher but they were too busy talking".

"I was talking to Cody and asking Him to make the kids stop"Dewey said. Cody was a kid a school who happened to start the name calling in the first place.

"By the time we had a chance the bell rang"Louie said

"We would never have let them treat you like that huey Honest"Dewey said

Huey looked away with His arms crossed.

"We're sorry, this has never happened before we didn't know what to do"Dewey said.

"I guess I did make a big deal out of something without hearing you're side"Huey Said "I'm sorry".

"I'm just sorry we don't have better teachers"Louie said

"Louie"Donald started.

"Ok I'm sorry for arguing...and calling you names telling you to shut up, brothers?"Louie asked

"Brothers"They both said and hugged one another.

"And Huey if this happens again let me know and I'll call the school and have this sorted out ok?"Donald said.

"Ok"Huey agreed

"That goes for all three of you"Donald said "If something happens I need you to tell me".

"We will"Dewey said "We promise"

Donald smiled "Its late, you Boys should get some rest"Donald said.

"Goodnight Uncle Donald"They all said and hugged Him tight.

"Goodnight boys"Donald said then left the room and finished cleaning the houseboat while they slept. After that was done Donald took a deep breath and relaxed for about a minute. He heard one of the ducklings walking in and saying "Uncle Donald?"

"Huey?"Donald asked "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it's just...why are you still up?"He asked.

"I should be asking you that question"Donald said.

"I've just been thinking"Huey said

"About what?"Donald asked. Huey was really smart for His age Donald always encouraged Him to talk about what He was thinking about.

"I'm sorry for fighting with Dewey and Louie"He said "I should have talked to them about it the day of so you wouldn't have to fix it for us"he said.

"It's ok"Donald said "It happens and the most important thing is that you fixed it"He said.

"But your already busy without us bothering you"Huey said.

"Huey my number one priority is you and your brothers"Donald said "There's nothing in the whole world I'd rather be then your Uncle".

Huey looked down and sighed He wasn't completely over it but He didn't want to bother Donald either, even though Donald had never told them about His job situation Huey figured it out, He knew Donald went from job to job and worked hard just for them.

Donald noticed how upset Huey was and started to worry "Huey what's wrong?"He asked.

Huey didn't want to bother Donald but He had to "Am I really a nerd?"Huey asked.

"what?, of course not"Donald said "They're just jealous that you're so smart"Donald said.

"I hate being smart sometimes"Huey said.

"Huey, being smart is part of who you are and I love who you are"Donald said

"well yeah but you have too, you're stuck with us for life"Huey said

"Nah, if I didn't like you I could just take you back to the hospital where we got you"Donald said.

Huey looked at Donald and rolled His eyes.

"Look you have a gift that could change the world, Don't let others make you feel like you have to hide it just to fit in and it may not seem like it now but it'll be worth it in the end, don't let others stop you from being yourself "Donald said.

"How do you always know what to say?"Huey asked

"I'm you're Uncle, it's my job."


End file.
